ucianafandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings
Buildings are one of the two basic categories of production items for a planet. The other option is Ships. Buildings are planet focused production items that mostly cause semi-permanent (and in some cases, permanent) changes. The category includes things one would not normally consider buildings, but which fit the category of Planet-focused, including Soil Enrichment and Terraforming. It also includes Trade Goods, which are not a Production item as such, but rather a way of converting Production into Credits (money). Only one instance of each type of Building can be built on the same planet. Stacking buildings of the same type is not possible. So for example to increase a planet's power you must research and build different types of power plant. At the start of the game, empires may build Infantry Barracks, Nuclear Power, Space Dock, Ship Yards, Spy Network, and Torpedo Turrets (and may rebuild their Capital of it is destroyed). Other options are unlocked by research. Building List Antimatter Reactor Plant Energy L5: +20 power for a colony Automated Factory Engineering L2: +1 production per worker, +10 production Automated Farm Chemistry L2: +25 food Capital Starting Tech: +25% happiness empire wide, +6 Command Points. Only one Capital may exist within an empire. One is already built on the empire's home world at the start of the game. Cannot be sold. Can be built/rebuilt if destroyed. Cloning Center Chemistry L1: Increases population growth by 1m. Food Replicators Physics L7: +50 food for the colony. Fusion Reactor Plant Energy L1: +15 power for a colony Galactic Internet Engineering L4: Increases happiness by 10% Galactic Stock Exchange Engineering L4: +10% income for a colony. Strategy Note: This is not always a good investment. The maintenance/upkeep cost of the building may be greater than the overall income boost for the colony. Gravity Damper Physics L6: Decreases the gravity to normal. Strategy Note: High Gravity reduces the food, production, and science output of a planet by 50%. Gravity Generator Physics L5: Increases the gravity to normal. Strategy Note: Low Gravity reduces the food, production, and science output of a planet by 25%. Holographic Center Energy L8: Increases happiness by 10% Infantry Barracks Starting Tech: +5 colony defense, +1 Troop every 5 turns. Moon Base Engineering L2: +20m max pop, can only be built on planets that have a moon. Nano Fabrication Plant Engineering L7: +1 production per worker, +20 production Nuclear Power Plant Starting Tech: +15 power for the colony. Planetary Shield Energy L6: Reduces bomb damage by 25% and prevents bio weapons. Point Defense System Engineering L5: Reduces bomb damage by 25% Quantum Generator Plant Energy L3: +20 power for the colony. Quantum Super Computer Physics L3: 10 Science, +1 Science per scientist. Science Lab Engineering L3: +1 Science per scientist. Ship Yards Starting Tech: Builds Battleship- and Dreadnought-class ships, +3 Command Points. Soil Enrichment Chemistry L3: +1 food per farmer. Space Dock Starting Tech: +4 Command Points. Space Elevator Engineering L6: +10% income for a colony. Strategy Note: This is not always a good investment. The maintenance/upkeep cost of the building may be greater than the overall income boost for the colony. Spy Network Starting Tech: Adds a spy network for the specified empire. Enables the Intelligence view in the Diplomacy screen for a particular empire, allowing the player to see the perks, technological progress, and detected fleet strength of that empire. Strategy Note: Spy networks are build once, use forever option that costs no upkeep. As such, it is always worth building when doing so would not slow progress in other areas. Star Base Engineering L1: +2 Command Points, defends the colony from attack. Strategy Note: A Star Base is, size-wise, equivalent to a Battleship, and is equipped with the best technology researched by the empire. If Extended Hull has been researched, it will be used. The AI attempts to pack as many Beam weapons, Torpedo weapons, and Spacial Charge weapons into the Base as possible. It will try to have an equal number of them, but gives slight preference to Beam weapons. Terraforming Chemistry L4: Terraforms a planet to a better climate. Strategy Notes: This can only be done to a planet once, and the result is not always better. Before building, consider reviewing the Planetary Climate page for information on what the planet will become. Torpedo Turret Starting Tech: Defends the colony. Provides two stationary torpedo turrets. Strategy Notes: Torpedo Turrets are equipped with the best technology researched by the empire. The base space of a Torpedo Turret is 150 and the AI attempts to fit as many Torpedo weapons and Spacial Charge weapons as possible into the space available. It will not use Extended Hull. Trade Goods Starting Tech: Not a building, per se. +0.5 Gold per production, each turn. Ongoing. Virtual Reality System Engineering L5: Increases happiness by 10%. Zero Point Energy Plant Energy L7: +25 power for colony. Category:Buildings